


你瞒我瞒

by moleculesrar



Category: Chu Tai Chiu Fung (2016), Trivisa (2016), 樹大招風
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 卓季叶在年轻时就有机会深交，只是他们不知道彼此的真实身份。教练我真的想污林家栋。





	你瞒我瞒

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，季受，zz观点只沿用原设不代表我的观点，弃权声明  
> 沿用电影化名：季正雄-阿潮；私设化名：叶国欢-Richie，卓子强-阿强

1.卓子强篇  
常年来，季正雄一直不敢放任自己进入深度睡眠。他出狱半年，这番刚下了车，在风满楼以陈先生的名字开了间房。靠在沙发上，只阖着眼睛，疲倦使他昏昏沉沉。不知过了多久，他被一个男人浮夸的声音吵醒了。  
“这么喜欢这首歌啊？”  
咔。收音机被卓子强关掉，《让一切随风》停了。季正雄发现他在屋子里走来走去，对什么都很好奇，把什物举在手里，玩几下又放回去，对不上原来的痕迹。  
“我等你足足两年了耶，七百三十天。监狱好不好玩呐？喂——还是这么不喜欢跟我讲话？恢复自由也不开心到笑？”男人双手叉着腰，像个拥有大梦想的小男孩，‘阿潮’‘阿潮’的叫他。  
季正雄看他穿着露出脚踝的休闲西裤，粉红色的衬衫，头发染成金色，觉得自己不是不喜欢笑。他这个样子是有点好笑的。和在大陆坐牢那几年，第一次见这男人时的外貌、行事风格别无二致。  
季正雄前几年在三水谋生，做事青涩的他谈不上发达。某次与兄弟共事，被兄弟出卖，栽了，进了监狱。在监狱那段日子，他很少跟人交流，不再信所谓‘兄弟情义’。有次监狱长在混监外讲话，出神时，监狱长说香港来了位叫什么强的人，他当时没有注意的听，只听清这一个字。这位阿强要用他们做事，却不说清是什么事。季正雄因为话少嘴牢不显眼的特点被叫去了，结果他什么也没做，只管低头吃饭和抽烟，在公海上吹着海风发呆，这位仿佛来自什么小孩子的搞笑漫画里的人，一直靠K歌制造吵闹的噪音。季正雄习惯了保护自己，在被他问到名字时，想起自己喜欢吃潮州菜，又胡诌了冒出大脑的讨厌狱友的姓氏，“阿潮……姓陈。”没想到阿强就不停这么叫他了。  
这位阿强之后再没来过，倒是给了季正雄对自由的畅想，真正的自由是此生不再被任何组织所知，也不被任何人所知，他想，小心驶得万年船，之前的自己就是太不小心，又太轻信了。这些所谓的亲密关系是贼的弱点，会给他带来困扰的。  
在出狱时，他望着高高大门外的广阔田野，更坚定了这样的想法。他抱着狱警交还给他的入狱前的衣物，从里面发现了一张纸片，是一串电话号码，署名为强。  
“阿潮。”卓子强的手像蹂躏一只家养猫，他很温柔，也很认真，“以后还做贼？”  
季正雄给自己的规划很多，他含糊的，喃喃的，盯着地毯上繁复的花纹，“我……”  
卓子强不想等待那些答案。玩心大发的他抓着季正雄的胳膊——他这趟就为了这件事来的，他从大陆的监狱回到香港，无所事事时，才发现自己那样的想念监狱里那个人，一副性冷淡的样子，抽着烟，没说上几句话，思维却无比投机，可惜现在只是不出名的小贼，没做什么大事。却因为喝醉了酒，被自己做到抱着不愿分开，哭着说出狱后就来找他，明明就跟外表很不相同，渴望着亲密的关系。这简直是，是——卓子强在心里想着那个形容，是个迷惑人的妖精。  
他把那消瘦的身体向床上拖。“走嘛，走嘛，这么久不见，你都不跟我说话。”他赖皮地向季正雄撒娇，“先陪我玩一把，以后的事以后说啊，小美人。”  
被卓子强压在身下，那两只顽皮的手早就伸到他裤子里了。季正雄双腿一软，用手挡着脸，特别不愿意承认自己有顺从的生理反应。之前有关两年前在船上那一晚的回忆，被他努力删掉了一部分。实际情况是，他们吃饭、抽烟、K歌只持续了半宿，季正雄喝醉了，另外半宿卓子强在对他做点其他事情。他知道是什么事，但他记不太清楚具体怎么回事。  
一双大手褪掉了季正雄的裤子，季正雄听到自己的羞耻心在拉出警报。卓子强在并不丰满的臀瓣上揉搓着，又拍了两下，一边喃喃，带着好奇，“真不知道我喜欢你哪里，你那么瘦，一点都不性感。可我就是喜欢。”紧接着色欲熏心的猥亵起隐忍的男人，两根手指塞到季正雄的湿润的口腔，在里面乱搅了一阵，把那句“别这样”搅的支离破碎，借着潮湿作为润滑，塞进季正雄的后穴。季正雄的腿防备的夹了一下，只觉得自己被强行撑开了。  
卓子强的恶趣味总是得寸进尺，他把年纪更大的男人的衬衫卷上胸膛，像吮吸母亲的乳房一样，把季正雄的乳头吸进嘴里，引来季正雄一阵颤抖着呻吟，湿漉漉又温热，让他背脊因这种亲密而发凉，忍不住挣扎着想往外跑。可卓子强的恶趣味又那么聪明，他把想逃脱的猎物圈在怀里，温柔又强势的亲吻，直到季正雄失去氧气，在他身下气喘吁吁，这时他露出了得意的笑容。  
“嘿，在监狱里我就发现了你的秘密。你不喜欢女人。”  
他实在太顽皮了。季正雄想。以极度发怒和抗拒的眼睛瞪向他，没想到卓子强反而哈哈大笑起来。  
“生气了？你打不过我。”他洋洋自得的说，挑着他的眉毛，露出夸张的怪表情，“我想怎么操你，我说了算！”  
季正雄很想给他一拳。这个混蛋，欺负到他的头上已经不是一次。上一次是酒劲作祟让他得逞，但他季正雄怎么会被这种玩闹的黄毛小子占尽便宜。更何况他的发言是根本就不该出现在这个圈子里的，他们可是贼，不该有任何像现在这样糟糕的亲热。季正雄责怪起今天自己为什么要给他打电话。  
瞪了好一会儿，手指将后穴撑开到可以填进三根。卓子强发现季正雄的眉头微微皱起来，抬起的头在将脖颈的线条拉长。他在熟悉的一点上用力的按下去，季正雄终于不再挣扎，虽然咬着嘴唇，将头扭向一侧，依旧不说话，也不发出声音。  
“啊——哈——！你认输了。”卓子强高声说。  
弄清了他的态度，卓子强就想看看他在什么时候才会嘴上服软。他把男人的双腿压在胸前，臀部完全暴露在外，季正雄警惕的抓着床单，眼神中流露出慌张，阴茎却勃起的挺在小腹上。  
心里想的和表面看起来完全不同啊，卓子强撇撇嘴。他勃起而滚烫的阴茎毫无耐心，恶劣而下流的在季正雄的后穴上一下下的戳着。温柔一点？还是不要了吧，等待了两年的他根本不想继续等下去，连开拓都没什么耐性，安全套也随意吧，反正身下的人肯定不会拒绝他，那些忍耐源自于喜欢，卓子强清楚。  
艳红的肛口含住阴茎，渗水的肉穴被撑开最深的地方。操。季正雄抿紧嘴唇，在阴茎于最深处停留时被烫得抖动，挺起腰来。  
卓子强将他按回床里，引来一阵哭泣似的小声呻吟。硕大的阴茎在肠道内按摩着，卓子强见他不一会儿便流露出从来不曾流露的媚态，不断的捣弄来袭，季正雄抓着他的后背，小声的尖叫。  
季正雄能够察觉到身体的变化，每次想要逃离，都会被卓子强抓着肩膀扣得更紧，从而阴茎撞得更深。季正雄痉挛着，眼泪都流下来了，囊袋被卓子强握在手中揉推，很快失控得淫水与精水喷溅得到处都是。

季正雄根本不知道之后又被做了几次，自己到底有没有求饶。在他睡醒时腰酸背痛，抢劫时和警察打上一场硬仗估计就是这个感觉吧。他翻了个身，发现卓子强在他身边，靠在床头上，玩着收音机。几次调台，终于调到了卓子强满意的节目。一条滚动播报的新闻，金店被打劫，季正雄听见了自己的名字。不过那时他还没出名到贴上赏金。  
卓子强似乎若有所思，撅着嘴巴，把身边人圈在怀里，亲他柔软的发。  
“阿潮啊，你以后还要做贼吗？”  
“嗯。”季正雄不加思考的回答。  
“一个……惊天动地的、让全香港都知道你的名字的……”卓子强一手举着收音机，高昂着音量，仿佛在做一场夸张的秀。  
“不。”季正雄压低声音，“你呢？”  
“我啊，你知道。我最近呢，有一批货要带，兄弟们脸太熟，不方便。我需要新手来保护我的安全，阿潮。”卓子强继续低着头，把收音机的天线摆来摆去。  
季正雄凝视着他若有所思，“我会帮你想个办法。”

2.叶国欢篇  
季正雄的社交生活少得可怜，在全香港的朋友屈指可数。有一个最近快过生日，给他发了邀请的人，与其说是朋友，恐怕连真实名字也叫不出来。  
在道上混需要的是个名号，在警察那里或许才需要名字。季正雄站在马路边，喝着冰镇易拉罐可乐，望着车水马龙陷入沉思。似乎每一个人都有一个围绕自己产生的关系网，习惯性的去过生活，早上乘坐公交时间久了认识司机，下午四点警察到银行拿走保险柜，晚上在大排档吃鱼蛋也会认识贪财的老板，某时某地有人正躲过法律购买AK47。他也一样，他望着又没望着拐角那家金店。  
回到风满楼的客房，他新开了一罐可乐，翻看手机上第一条电话。Richie？过生日那个人……在入狱前，是叫这个来着。本以为一辈子不会再见面，来到香港居然联系上了。真是神奇。  
放下手机，季正雄在房间的沙发里坐了半个夜晚，继续想事情，想通了，才从背包里翻出一个皱巴巴的信封，把一摞厚厚的纸钞卷着放了进去。  
所谓的生日趴就在一艘漂泊于大海的破船上举行。季正雄在黑暗的夜晚，小心翼翼躲在码头的角落，独自等到聚会结束。  
Richie。阿潮。称呼着彼此的名号，在只有两人的路灯下点头示意、拥抱，Richie忍不住亲吻他，就像入狱前一样，让他觉得香港竟然也像想象中的北方那样，有点寒冷和干涩。但是看到Richie的脸上露出真挚的笑容来，不苟言笑的季正雄也对他笑起来。  
去大排档打包了两份糖不甩做宵夜。季正雄和被称作Richie的男人，在香港无人的码头一起吃。  
季正雄绝对想不到，面前这个人的真实姓名到底是什么。两位彼此不知对方真实身份的多年后的贼王，竟像年轻的大学生一样，在安静的午夜散步起来，聊监狱里这几年轻描淡写，还不如大学生没写完论文那么慌张。  
“你怎么……有我的手机号码？”迟疑了一会儿，季正雄突然问到。  
被叫做Richie的人踟蹰了起来，过了一会儿才露出尴尬的笑容，“咳……嗯，都是好兄弟，自然就有了。”  
季正雄当时心急，看看时间，已经很晚了，如果被巡警发现，会将自己陷入危机，就想回去。心理并没有回味叶国欢的回答。末了，季正雄只急着把厚厚的信封塞给叶国欢。  
“干嘛给我？”叶国欢露出柔和的笑容，将信封推回，“你拿着用吧，我又不缺这个。”  
季正雄眼角向上飞扬，再把信封推回去。仿佛有了钱什么都能如意，“帮我个忙，保护一个人。”

 

3.季正雄篇  
季正雄在那晚与叶国欢见面后，没过几天，卓子强又来了风满楼。  
他的玩心仿佛没有尽头，季正雄只想在电话里把见面的时间说清楚，其他的等到几天后风满楼的用餐包间里细谈，卓子强却偏要来见他一面。  
有什么必要吗？  
季正雄躺在卓子强的臂弯里盯着天花板，他摸不透身边这个人。  
一直以来，他非常小心谨慎，喜欢观察人，用道德的或者不道德的手段，只有掌控了身边人的所想所思，才能叫他完全放下心来。父母、兄弟、姐妹，包括陌生人，他所打劫的店主，等等。他都能将他们的小心思尽收眼底，唯独……  
唯独有两个人，仿佛设置了屏障一般。  
Richie和阿强。季正雄苦恼的想，他们也会像自己一样，努力的藏起来吗？还是说这就是他们最真实的一面？  
或许完全做一个透明人更加安全。但是他不得不承认，他无法压制住一个人对社交的渴望，单单对陌生人的观察是不能够满足他的。  
他回忆起那晚Richie嘴角含糊的笑意。虽然没有表态，那就是可以帮他的忙吧。其他的，见了面自然能够谈妥吧。

 

4.叶国欢篇  
季正雄深以为自己不会暴露行踪。卓子强离开后不久，季正雄洗了个澡，换了身干净的衣服，门却在这时响了。他恐怕是找上门的警察，立刻从背包里拿出报纸包裹的手枪，上膛，对着门，再紧张的打开。  
门外的叶国欢很惊讶自己被昔日情人用手枪指着，在他因惊讶而大睁的双眼中，季正雄更加害怕的是思考Richie怎样找到这里。  
他把手枪插到腰后，拽着叶国欢将他拉到房间里，紧锁了门，才松了半口气。“进来说吧。”  
叶国欢连在沙发上坐下的耐心也没有，眼圈套着一层淡淡的怒红，“你男朋友啊？”他粘腻的鼻音使吐字并不那样清晰，似乎很厌恶自己的猜测。  
季正雄屏息了一口气，冷静的推测着这句话的矛头。他推测面前的人一定从很久前，就监视着自己的一举一动，电话号码他知道，而且看到阿强来过这间房，或许调查过他们的通话内容，或者更过分的……冷汗顺着季正雄的后背滑下，季正雄感到窒息，比监狱里的‘无微不至’的监控更令人恐惧。  
他爱Richie吗？他突然这样在心中问自己。答案并不重要，他听见自己这样回答，并发觉自己摸到了腰后的枪。  
他想干什么？难道在这杀了Richie吗？努力叫自己冷静下来，别感到恐惧。季正雄压低嗓音，“你跟踪我？”  
“把手拿到前面来，阿潮。”他已经是第二次想杀了我了，叶国欢这样想着，在进监狱之前他可绝对不是这个样子，认识那个人之前也不是这样。他不再是那个三水的小贼，他是个动了杀念的贼。“那个人是谁？”  
“哪个？”  
“粉色衬衫……”  
季正雄松开了枪，跑进屋子里，像被发现了令人惊慌又害羞的不堪，抓起酒店沙发、桌子上自己的东西往背包里塞，只想要立刻逃离。却被叶国欢抓着双臂，从身后绞着拽到床上去。  
在他的身后，他能听见叶国欢粗重的呼吸。如果单纯凭体力，他根本打不过满身肌肉的叶国欢，枪更被叶国欢扔到地上去了。他被以羞辱的姿势按进枕头，还没挂上皮带的牛仔裤被扯到大腿上，露出常年不晒阳光的淡白的屁股，叶国欢滚烫的性器贴在他的大腿根时，他害怕的发抖了。  
在曾被完全剥夺走一次自由之后，季正雄无法再次承受被任何人所掌控。  
但是他一直以来用作保护自己的情感障碍，恰恰在与他人所建立的关系中被打碎。  
叶国欢抽下自己的领带，捆着季正雄的双手，将它们紧紧绑在身后。而季正雄只能无声的挣扎，在不隔音的酒店房间，被警察追到这里就麻烦了。同样是做贼，季正雄是害怕，叶国欢则是嫉妒。  
无法想象他被另一个人拥抱，嘴唇也被旁人亲吻……应该是这样的吧，在这个时间洗了澡，连头发还在微湿，肯定是做爱了才会这副样子。叶国欢一把抓起季正雄的头发，将他的上身扯起。季正雄喘着粗气，看见他这副模样，叶国欢不知从哪来的火点得更旺，怪他为什么不解释，一直以沉默作为对抗。阴茎一下全部顶进还未开拓的后穴，即使刚刚被卓子强撑开过一次，依旧因没有润滑泛疼。叶国欢怕听见身下人叫声会心软，又会动了仗义的心思。于是捂着季正雄的嘴，只留了一双藏在刘海下的因疼痛先是极度聚焦，后又缓慢失焦的双眼，含着水汽。  
季正雄虽然一直没飞黄腾达，也不喜高调受人尊敬，但自尊心一向不做退让。现在被做这样的事，在不情愿的情形下强迫他性交，用粗鲁的手段撑开他的身体。由于有过长久的过去，叶国欢对他身体是那样熟悉，含着他的耳垂舔咬，又在他的腰际轻轻掐几下，报复似的把玩。身体回应的，反而叫他的自尊心破碎的同时，更害怕自己真的会——季正雄一万个不愿意承认，他怕自己和这个人建立起亲密关系。  
叶国欢将季正雄压在床里，没命的撞，滴水的性器全部拽出，又重新塞回填满。季正雄的尖叫被捂紧，一丝不得泄露，全部吞咽回腹中，像被强奸的处女，逐渐绵软着身体，甩了钱被随便处置的婊子似的，双手抓挠领带渴望重获自主权，又窒息的用大腿磨蹭叶国欢，祈求他给他一点用以呼吸的氧。  
放弃吧，算了吧，就这一次。难道你不想吗？在这样严苛的时代，得到了两份最珍贵之物。季正雄感到枕巾湿了，叶国欢看见他的眼泪滑下鼻骨，松开手，发现他的嘴巴张着，艳红的舌尖上滴下唾液，顺着嘴角向下流淌，狭窄的臀蹭着自己的大腿，像个荒唐笑声里和淫声淫语的世界里才出现的妖精。  
几次妄想逃脱，但肠道夹着的那根东西不断地顶撞，仿佛窥探他的极限在哪。季正雄被找到了致命的那点，不断敲击，狠狠顶上。湿滑的体液被发出噗嗤声的后穴挤出甩溅，透明的液体黏在季正雄的臀部上。逐渐的，他开始认为这感觉好的不得了。  
身后叶国欢的询问，似乎是关于那个人的，但他已经无法回答，胡乱的蹦出几个词回应。大脑里却自私的想着，他需要射精。背脊上的酥麻自交合处蔓延，大脑泛着白光，季正雄倒在床上，他听见自己的声音，叫Richie，求他更深。腰部的肌肉失控的瑟缩，然后小腹绵软，湿润又滚烫的液体灌进他的身体最深。

叶国欢到楼下拐角的烟店买烟，回来发现风满楼的客房人走茶凉。屋子里似乎还有居住过的痕迹，行李却不见。可见季正雄落荒而逃，连次澡也没得洗，衣服更没空换。  
逃到无迹可寻的新巢，季正雄躲在屋子里，把行李扔在脚边。无论是关系的破裂还是建立，怕是不能再赴约，也不能再见面。亲密关系所带来的恐惧他无法克服，季正雄命令自己不可重蹈覆辙，在黑暗中叹了口气，才打开灯，发现已经近九点钟，天都黑了。就这样走进浴室，独自一人清洗被留在身体深处的精液，和蹭上精液的内裤。

 

5.卓子强篇  
卓子强按照季正雄通知的时间，到风满楼预留好的包间，点了满满一桌最贵的菜，期待着贵宾到来，他当时还不想有人陪他共谋大业，只是想把目前的货带了，大赚一笔，让自己的名字响彻香港，人人得知，人人崇拜。  
他幻想了好久，要让阿潮跟着他，他们一起出名。还要好好感谢阿潮介绍来的人，三人就似出生入死的好兄弟，有利同赚，有名同享。  
可就这样独自一人，在空荡荡的包间里等。过了几小时还是无人。  
卓子强性子急了起来，几十个电话，纷纷挂给“阿潮”，后者的手机关了机，无法打通。就连被介绍来保护自己的人也没露面。  
卓子强望着还在自己放歌的K歌机，瘫在饭店的椅子里。他感到自己浑身都是汗水，仿佛会虚脱一样，他从来没有这样过。他去酒店的大厅询问老板，老板将‘陈先生’留下的一个信封交给了他。  
回到包间后，卓子强把手机扔进灌满水的花瓶里。心想着，果然是个进过监狱的贼，满嘴的谎言。就这样笑着，拿起麦克风K歌，点了那首《让一切随风》。  
真叫人伤心。如果以后再跟这个叫阿潮的贼合作，还不被警察抓起来。

 

6.季正雄篇  
97那年，香港多变。  
季正雄也一样，最令他惊讶的是，他又在风满楼碰见了叶国欢和卓子强。当时他站在楼梯上，要到楼上的包间里去。他盯好了一家金店，这一票干完，够他吃上几年，回归之后这生意便不好做了。  
Richie喝的醉醺醺的。季正雄发觉Richie老了，眼角上堆着细细皱纹。似乎做起了正经生意，像个老板。这时季正雄才有了自己也在变老的意识，和年轻时渴望建立起一些关系不同，那件事后他只想让自己完全消失。无人知晓，独自一人。  
卓子强倒没怎么老，他一直在偷偷的看季正雄，低喃了一句。嘁，回归以后，怎么做贼？  
他本不想让季正雄听见，然而季正雄听得很清楚。他想不出问题的答案，感到异常的茫然。卓子强把门嘭得一声对他关上了，像在报复他。  
进了屋子卓子强才觉得哪里都不舒服，心想着干脆全都炸了，都停在自由的这一刻。这一刻，他们依然不知道对方的真实姓名。


End file.
